This invention relates generally to cutting tools for working upon metal workpieces and relates more particularly to a rotary face milling cutter for high speed metal removal.
The type of face milling cutter with which this invention is concerned commonly includes a body securably to a machine spindle or the like for rotation about an axis and which is adapted to hold within the body of the cutter at least one cutting tool or insert for rotation about the axis. As the cutter is operatively rotated and moved in cutting engagement across the face of a workpiece in a direction generally perpendicular to the rotational axis, the cutting tool held within the body cuts away portions of the workpiece. One such cutter, commonly known as a flycutter, is adapted to hold only a single cutting tool. Another such cutter is adapted to hold a plurality of cutting tools wherein the cutting tools operate in different planes and different radii. For example, the cutting tools positioned adjacent one another within the cutter body are held therein so that the cutting edges thereof rotate at different radii about the rotational axis and in different rotational planes. Consequently, the radial and axial stepping of the cutting tools provide a series of cutting edges which follow one another and remove in sequence portions of the workpiece so that a " stepped" cut is defined therein. Examples of the latter described type of cutters are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,586,855 and 3,329,065.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved face milling cutter for holding a plurality of cutting bits and an associated method.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a cutter for removing stock from metal workpieces at a relatively high rate of speed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a cutter suitable for use at relatively high rates of rotation.
A yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a cutter utilizing cutting tools which can be removed from or replaced within the cutter with relative ease.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a cutter which can be operated at relatively low cost.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a cutter capable of rapidly removing relatively large amounts of metal from a workpiece while the temperature of the workpiece does not appreciably elevate.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide such a cutter accommodating an adjustment in the cutting depth of each bit mounted in the cutter.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a method for setting and staggering the cutting depth of the cutting bits mounted in such a cutter.